Folgen der Zeit
by Woodgirl
Summary: Geht um Hermine und die Folgen der Zeit Schlechte Zusammenfassung


Erschöpft ließ sich Hermine zurück in den Sessel sinken. Endlich war sie Zuhause, ihr Zuhause, ihr eigenes Zuhause. Das Zuhause wo sie niemand stört, sie in ruhe ihrer Arbeit nachgehen kann und sie dann essen kann, wann sie will und was sie will und wie viel sie will. Bei ihren Eltern konnte sie das leider nicht, sie wurde immer voll gestopft, mit den Worten: „ Kind, du bist so erschreckend dünn geworden, esse doch noch was." Doch immer, wenn sie soviel gegessen hatte, wurde ihr spei übel und sie überließ das ganze Essen der Toilette, wo sie jedes Mal nach dem Essen hinrannte. Vielleicht ahnten es schon viele, tief im inneren, aber wahr haben wollte es keiner, selbst sie nicht. Hermine fühlte sich einfach nur dick, dick und unverstanden. Sie wusste nicht, seit wann sie sich so fühlte, vielleicht hatte es was mit Dumbledores und Sirius Tod zu tun. Oh ja, Dumbledore, ermordet von Lord Voldemort, diese Bilder gingen ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dumbledore hatte sie beschützen wollen und letzten Endes, wurde er getötet, dank ihr. Jedes mal, wenn sie alleine war, überrannten die Schuldgefühle sie und sie wusste einfach kein anderes Ventil dafür, außer Essen, bis zum Erbrechen. Aber gerade sie, die Heilerin Hermine Granger müsste doch wissen, wie gefährlich es doch ist. Sie versuchte diese Gedanken wieder zu verdrängen und bekam auf einmal ein Mordsmäßiges Hungergefühl, sie rannte zu ihrem Kühlschrank und musste mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass er leer war. Sie fackelte nicht lange und schnappte sich ihren Mantel und ging hinaus in die kalte Abendluft. Es roch immer noch nach Weihnachten, obwohl es schon seit einer Woche vorbei war, sie erinnerte sich an Heiligabend, den sie mit den Weasley's und den Potters zusammen verbracht hatte. Es war wie immer sehr lustig gewesen, doch irgendetwas trübte die Stimmung und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie der Grund dafür war.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sie klopfte an der Tür und wurde von einer überglücklichen Mrs. Weasley umarmt und zerdrückt: „ Oh Hermine, es ist schon so lange her, wo wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben, lass dich anschauen."Sie schob Hermine ein Stück weg und erschrak: „ Kind, du bist ja richtig dünn geworden, arbeitest wohl zuviel und kommst nicht gescheit zum essen, dass müssen wir schnellst möglich ändern."Sprach dies und zog Hermine mit in die Küche, die schon von herzhaften Stimmen erfüllt war, sofort wo sie über die Schwelle trat, fühlte sie sich wohl und geborgen. Sie erinnerte sich an alte Zeiten, wie sie gelacht, geweint, gestritten, sich vertragen haben, in dieser Küche ist schon soviel passiert, soviel, dass man es kaum in Worte fassen konnte. Sie kam überhaupt nicht dazu, noch länger darüber nachzudenken, denn sofort wurde sie von vielen verschiedenen Personen umarmt und all die Worte, die sie aussprachen, rauschten an ihr Ohr vorbei. „ Oh Hermine, du siehst wunderbar aus, ich freu mich so, dich zusehen," sagte Ginny erfreut. Sofort nickten die anderen zustimmend und sprachen sofort auf sie ein, ohne dass sie dabei wirklich ein Wort verstand. „ Lasst sie sich doch erstmal hinsetzen,"unterbrach Dean den ganzen Wortschwall. Alle wandten sich ihm um und er sagte nur: „ Ist doch wahr!" Auf einmal grinsten sich alle an und mussten laut loslachen. Endlich hatte Hermine Zeit, sich alle mal ganz genau anzugucken, alle sahen verändert aus, vielleicht machte es die Liebe, vielleicht aber war es auch einfach die Zeit, die einen so verändern kann. Da war Harry, braun gebrannt und überglücklich mit seiner Frau Lavender. Ja Lavender, Hermine dachte immer, es könnte was zwischen Ginny und Harry laufen, doch Harry hatte sich für Lavender und Ginny für Dean entschieden. Fred und George, die großen Geschäftsleute, sahen immer noch gleich aus, außer der Kleidung, die sich rapide geändert hatte. Und dann war da noch Percy, der seit 3 Jahren der stellvertretende Junior Zaubereiminister war, er war auf die Bezeichnung sehr stolz und hoffte, dass sein Dad bald in Rente gehen würde, damit er an die Macht kam, dass vermuteten zumindest Fred, George und Ginny. Ja, der Percy war schon immer ehrgeizig, aber seine Frau und Tochter hatten ihn doch zum positiven verändert, er nahm nicht mehr alles so verbissen. Neben ihm saßen Bill und Charly, die viel, viel ernster im Gesicht schauten und ein Lächeln stahl sich wenn nur flüchtig auf ihren Gesichtern, die Zeit war für sie nicht einfach gewesen, sie hatten beide ihre über alles geliebten Freundinnen verloren. Mrs. Weasley und Mr. Weasley sahen immer noch glücklich aus, so wie vor so vielen Jahren davor. Ja und da war noch der jüngste Sohn, von der Familie Weasley. Es war Ronald Weasley kurz genannt Ron, er war Hermines erste große Liebe, aber leider entschied er sich für eine andere, diese Zeit tat ihr bis heute noch weh. Er sah immer noch unbeschreiblich gut aus und zudem war er noch solo, Hermine schimpfte sofort mit sich selber: „ Er will mich ganz sicher immer noch nicht, für ihn bin ich dick und hässlich und er mag mich nicht, wie denn auch, ich bin Schuld an Dumbledores Tot." 


End file.
